Dlaczego płaczesz?
by Lortes
Summary: Nigdy nie wierzyłeś, że wyjdziesz poza Mury. Żywiłeś nadzieję, ale nie wierzyłeś. A teraz jesteś tu, żywy, upajając się zapachem oceanu i czegoś jeszcze - zwycięstwa. Satysfakcji. Ulgi.


_**Od autorki: **Nie wiem, co myśleć o tym tekście. Powstał wieki temu, inspirowany muzyką, pierwszym rozdziałem mangi (szczególnie wątkiem o włosach i "do zobaczenia") i snem. Cały czas leżał na dysku, co kilka miesięcy do niego wchodziłam, coś poprawiałam, ale nigdy nie umiałam tego usunąć lub gdzieś dodać. Wywołuje on u mnie sprzeczne emocje, od niechęci do dumy. Nie ma on sensu, jakiegoś przekazu. Ale postanowiłam go wstawić i mam nadzieję, że to dobra decyzja. Napiszcie, co o tym sądzicie, szczególnie, że polubiłam czas teraźniejszy, ale nie jestem pewna, czy mi wyszedł ;)_

* * *

**_Uwaga! _**_Tak, tak, nie mam nic. Nie jestem Japończykiem, nie umiem rysować, nie umiem wymyślić skąd wzięli się tytani. Bohaterowie, miejsca, seksowni tytani, fabuła - wszystko to jest Hajimy (tak się to odmienia?) Isayamy i coś tam twórców anime. Ale głównie HJ._

* * *

(Zamykasz oczy.)

Widzisz groteskowo uśmiechniętych tytanów – ich tępy wyszczerz przyprawia cię o mdłości. Zauważasz odgryzione nogi, ręce, głowy, rzeki krwi. Dostrzegasz łapaną postać, która wyrywa się – tytan mechanicznie skręca jej kark, i ciągle się szczerząc, połyka w całości.

Jest też ogromna, pozbawiona skóry ręka.

Huk.

\- Eren... Eren... – Słyszysz szept, gdy podrywasz się gwałtownie do góry. Twoje włosy są sklejone, a oddech zamiera. Gdy przymykasz powieki widzisz czerwone plamy.

\- Co... Co się stało?

Zauważasz uśmiech.

\- Wstawaj. Armin mówi, że jesteśmy blisko

(Wzdychasz.)

Idziesz leniwie, rozmawiając z Arminem, kiedy to cię trafia – gwałtowna bryza, szarpiąca włosami. Czujesz w powietrzu zapach soli, świeżości i dziwnego aromatu, którego nie umiesz zidentyfikować.

Przystajesz gwałtownie, a zza drzew ukazuje się pasek błękitu.

\- Czy to... - urywasz, biorąc gwałtowny oddech. Łapiąc się za rękę czujesz, że drżysz, choć jest to myśl niewarta uwagi.

Armin przełyka ślinę, ściskając kurczowo w ramionach księgę o niegdyś zewnętrznym świecie, a Mikasa mruży oczy, próbując coś wypatrzeć.

\- Sprawdźmy – szepcze, a napięcie unosi się dookoła was. Całą trójką trzymacie się za ręce, wychodząc z lasu, niepewni tego, co spotkacie. Mimo to przepełnia was też ekscytacja. Jesteście jak nowo narodzeni, pełni uczuć czystych, niewinnych i pozbawionych wszelkich trosk.

Kiedy wychodzisz na piasek, mrugasz.

Brakuje ci tchu.

\- To... To jest... – Twój głos zamiera. Rozciąga się przed tobą widok, o jakim ludzie z największą wyobraźnią nie śnili – tony piasku, który miękko zapada ci się pod stopami. Ogromna ilość niebieskiej wody, otaczającej cię dookoła. Fale delikatnie, niemal pieszczotliwie rozbijają się na piasku, pozostawiając po sobie pianę i świeży powiew bryzy.

Twoją twarz wykrzywia uśmiech tak ogromny, że czujesz, jak bolą cię policzki. Twoje marzenie. Twój cel. Myślisz, że twoje serce i dusza pękną od nadmiaru niespotykanych emocji, ale to nie ma znaczenia. Jesteś wolny.

Słyszysz śmiech – to Armin ze łzami w oczach wpatruje się w nieopisane piękno, które przed wami się roztacza.

Ocean.

Mikasa puszcza twoją dłoń, po drodze odpinając sprzęt do trójwymiarowego manewru. W dłoni ściska czerwony szalik, wiatr targa jej ubraniem i włosami. Armin pędzi zaraz za nią.

Wpadają w falę, mocząc się cali – nawet nie zwracają na to uwagi. Mikasa kręci się dookoła w wodzie, jej włosy splatają się, a twarz pokrywają czerwone wypieki. Po policzkach ciekną jej łzy, a ty masz wrażenie, że widzisz ją pierwszy raz w życiu.

Armin ciągle się śmieje, płacząc, a ty, patrząc na nich i to, co cię otacza, też czujesz wilgoć na policzkach. Nie obchodzi cię to. Z twoich ust wyrywa się niekontrolowany śmiech, gdy obracasz się dookoła, próbując uwiecznić w pamięci i objąć wzrokiem ogrom plaży. Piasek delikatnie wiruje, a ty nawet nie myślisz, gdy ściągasz buty. Ziarenka przyjemnie masują stopy, zapadając się. Kręcisz się, po raz pierwszy od śmierci matki czując tak wolnym i szczęśliwym.

\- Eren! Eren! - krzyczy Armin, a gdy go widzisz, masz wrażenie że wciąż jesteście w Shiganshinie, a dziewięcioletni chłopak opowiada ci podekscytowany o kontynentach pokrytych lodem lub piaskiem. Albo o oceanie – to coś, o czym uwielbialiście rozmawiać.

Nie.

Pędzisz w ich stronę.

Teraz jesteście tu, żywi, nie nękani strachem, który czaił się w ludziach od ponad stu lat. Jesteście sami, ze śmiechem i radością dziecka. Piasek wam wpada w ubrania, woda moczy wszystko, a jedyne co odczuwasz, to szczęście. Euforia. Wolność. Czujesz, jak Skrzydła Wolności na twoich plecach mrowią.

Łapiesz swoich przyjaciół za ręce, we trójkę stoicie w wodzie. Fale was co jakiś czas zalewają, a wy wypluwacie wodę z ust. Słona. Bardziej słona od wszystkiego, co kiedykolwiek jedliście.

Ocean.

\- Eren... Mikasa... - szepcze rozgorączkowany Armin, przerzucając wzrok między wami. Na twoje usta wpływa radosny uśmiech.

\- Wiem.

Stoicie tam, czując muł pod stopami, chłodną wodę zalewającą was i słony osad, który ona pozostawia.

Nigdy nie byliście bardziej szczęśliwi.

Niestety, po jakimś czasie pływania, wirowania i śmiania się, usta sinieją, ciało drży, a skórę pokrywa gęsia skórka, więc postanawiacie rozbić obóz wyżej na plaży, by wciąż być blisko cudu natury.

Słońce zachodzi, zalewając wszystko fioletowo-pomarańczowym blaskiem, woda odbija niezwykłe refleksy, a wy, przy cieple ogniska, z rozszerzonymi oczami wpatrujecie się w piękno nie z tego świata.

Ocean.

\- Nigdy nie sądziłam... Nie myślałam, że to będzie... - Mikasa urywa, łapiąc powietrze, nie mogąc wyrazić słowami swoich emocji. Nigdy nie czuła się taka otwarta, bezbronna – czymże są ludzie przy takiej potędze niezliczonych ilości wód, kontynentów, świata?

Przytulasz ją, swoją rodzinę, a oboje wypełnia was ciepło domu – wspomnienie zapachu pieczonego chleba, pękających gałązek w ogniu. Czujesz aromat matki i widzisz jej uśmiech, gdy łapie cię za ucho, wiedząc, że znów kłamiesz. Szczegóły się zamazują, kolor włosów w pamięci blaknie, ale poczucie miłości nigdy nie znika.

Armin wciąż się uśmiecha, trzymając kurczowo książkę, a ty widzisz, jak kreśli coś mechanicznie na papierze, choć ręka nieco mu drży.

\- Spójrzcie – mówi powoli dziewczyna, a wy oboje podążacie spojrzeniami śladem jej oczu.

Widzisz coś, czego nie zapomnisz do końca życia – pomarańczowa kula, osnuta paletą kolorów zanurza się leniwie w wodę. Ocean odbija każdy promyk, a ty masz wrażenie, że oglądasz coś, co nie jest przeznaczone dla wzroku ludzi.

Czujesz mocniejszy uścisk Mikasy, tej zawsze beznamiętnej i opanowanej kobiety. Delikatnie ją gładzisz po ramieniu, sam przymykając oczy, czując, jak twoje serce wypełnia łagodna troska. Nie jesteś tym samym człowiekiem. Tak jak fale oceanu zmywają brud, morze zrobiło to samo z tobą. Nie ma więzów, klatek. Jesteś wolnym człowiekiem.

\- Nie wierzę, że nam się udało. To jest...

\- Wiem.

Wspólnie patrzycie na ostatnie rozpaczliwe próby promyków, które znikając w wodzie, powtarzają wieczny porządek świata.

(Drżysz.)

Patrzysz w gwiazdy, w ich migocącą, żółto-białą poświatę. Czujesz się bezbronny jak nigdy – nawet przy starciach z tytanami nie czułeś się tak mały.

\- Czytałem kiedyś... - Słyszysz głuchy, drżący głos Armina i zwracasz na niego wzrok. Także patrzy w gwiazdy, ale jego twarz wykrzywia coś pomiędzy szczęściem, a strachem. - Pewien ekscentryk, żołnierz, który wspinał się w lasach, odtrącony przez króla... Uważał, że świat jest okrągły.

Wstrzymujesz powietrze, ale chwilę potem szok mija, a ty marszczysz brwi. Armin patrzy na was w milczeniu, z wyczekiwaniem. Sam ma dziwny wyraz w oczach... Niedowierzanie? Strach? Niepewność?

\- To niemożliwe. Gdyby świat był okrągły, to czemu mamy przed sobą prosty widok, albo... Sam widziałeś jak słońce znika, wtapiając się w ocean. Chmury suną prosto, ocean się kończy – mówisz z przekonaniem, bo jak? To niedorzeczne. Ludzie by pospadali. Świat był płaski - gdyby był okrągły, to co, chodziliby do góry nogami? To śmieszne.

Armin jednak nadal ma twardą minę, podsuwając ci notatnik, w którym niedawno kreślił.

\- Spójrz, Eren.

Widzisz prymitywny obrazek - kulę, podzieloną na pół. Z kreski odchodzi przerywana, łukowata linia, na której widnieje nieco mniejsze koło, podpisane „Słońce". Widzisz karykaturę człowieka, stojącą na kresce i patrzącą na Słońce. Kula imitująca Słońce okrąża człowieka, kończąc się przed nim, a zaczynając za.

Widzisz. I strach rwie ci wnętrzności.

Obok ciebie Mikasa chwyta gwałtownie zeszyt, ale ty nadal jesteś sparaliżowany.

\- Armin... Ty rozumiesz, jakie to... - Dziewczyna patrzy poważnie w oczy Armina, chociaż głos ma ochrypły.

\- Nie wierzycie?

Mikasa kręci głową, ale ty nadal patrzysz w jeden punkt.

Świat... Okrągły?

\- Wierzę, że masz rację. Ale... Czy masz świadomość, co się stanie gdy to ujawnimy? Sama, gdy wykonywałam potrójny manewr na dużych wysokościach lub na Murze Sina, widziałam zakrzywione niebo, w kształcie łuku... Ale to nie jest coś, z czym można się bawić. Uznają nas za heretyków. Ludzie są ograniczeni. To... Ludzkość nie jest gotowa na takie odkrycia. Nawet po tym wszystkim. Ale ja... - marszczy brwi - ci wierzę. Wierzę, że słońce wcale nie utopiło się w wodzie, tylko krąży dookoła nas, będąc teraz w innym miejscu na świecie.

Wypełnia cię strach, ręce ci drżą.

\- Macie pojęcie, o czym mówicie? Świat okrągły... Armin...

\- Eren – przerywa ci Mikasa. - Rozejrzyj się. Ludzie z Murów nie wierzyli, że istnieje coś takiego jak ocean. A jednak tu jesteśmy. Susząc się. Cali od soli. Siedzimy na piasku. Eren, rozejrzyj się. Otwórz oczy.

Więc patrzysz. Widzisz gwiazdy. Czarne niebo. Ciemną masę, która szumi, wydając ciche dźwięki wody uderzanej o ląd.

I wspominasz słońce, znikające w oceanie. Swoje odczucie, że to jest coś, czego ludzkie oko nie jest w stanie pojąć.

A potem w głowie masz nieprzyjemne wspomnienie tytanów – karykaturalne, ogromne postacie, nieproporcjonalnie zbudowane kończyny, niesamowicie lekkie. Ich głupotę, nieśmiertelność, możliwość życia bez jedzenia i picia – jedyne czego im było potrzeba, to światła słonecznego, choć to i tak zależne u wszystkich.

Czujesz stanowczą dłoń Mikasy na ramieniu. Widzisz wiarę i nadzieję w jej oczach, która nie gościła tam od lat – zupełnie jak w niebieskich tęczówkach przyjaciela.

I wierzysz.

Bo ludzie sto lat temu nie wierzyli, że coś takiego jak tytan może istnieć. Bo ludzie z Murów nie wierzyli wam, gdy jako dzieci opowiadaliście o oceanach, pustyniach i lądach pokrytych lodem, wyzywając od heretyków. Świat ograniczał się do Murów i rzek, a cały świat, cała wolność została wam odebrana.

Ale ty wierzysz. Jesteś wolny.

Widzisz niezachwianą wiarę w bezuczuciowych zwykle oczach Mikasy i tę samą nadzieję w spojrzeniu Armina. Wzdychasz.

\- Wierzę. Wierzę, że świat jest okrągły.

Mikasa posyła ci uśmiech, tak samo jak przyjaciel, a ty odrzucasz resztki zawahania. Oni wierzą. Mikasa – Mikasa! - wierzy.

Więc ty też przymykasz oczy, radując się bliskością swojej rodziny i ciepłem ogniska. Delikatny zapach bryzy i soli wypełnia twoje zmysły.

Nigdy nie wierzyłeś, że uda ci się wyjść poza Mury. Żywiłeś nadzieję. Ale nie wierzyłeś. A jednak leżysz tutaj, mając w pamięci nieziemski zachód słońca, fale rozbijające o brzeg. Słyszysz szum wody, czujesz tony piasku pod ciałem, nawet za ubraniem, ale nie zwracasz na to uwagi. Bo ocean istnieje, niezliczone ilości słonej wody. A świat jest okrągły. I istnieje przed tobą całe życie, które możesz poświęcić na odkrywanie tego.

Oddychasz głęboko, upajając się zapachem oceanu i czegoś jeszcze.

Zwycięstwa. Satysfakcji.

(Bierzesz oddech, zrywając się. Jesteś mokry od potu.)

Ptaki zrywają się z drzew, kracząc głośno, a ty przed oczami masz karykatury tytanów. Krew. Tyle krwi... Ciała. Krzyk. Ból, ból, ból... Mrugasz, a z pamięci ulatuje ci szybko cały sen.

Widzisz pochylającą się nad tobą czarnowłosą dziewczynkę. Wiatr szarga jej włosami, a ty masz dziwne uczucie, jakbyś to już widział – ale ta Mikasa jest jakaś inna... Czy nie powinna mieć krótszych włosów? Co tu robi ta sukienka?

\- _Mikasa?_ \- Przecierasz oczy, odpędzając niepoważne myśli. To przez ten sen... Ale o czym on był? Marszczysz brwi.

\- _Powinniśmy wracać._

Patrzysz na nią i nie możesz pozbyć się wrażenia, że coś jest nie tak.

-_ Dlaczego tu jesteś?_ \- pytasz, bo przecież byliście gdzieś indziej... Tylko gdzie? Nie pod drzewem, nie... Szum. Sól. Ciepło.

\- _Sądzisz, że to nadal sen?_ \- Tak, myślisz, ale nie wypowiadasz tego na głos. Czujesz dziwną satysfakcję i spokój. Umysł masz kompletnie zamroczony, a jedyne co pamiętasz to przebłyski fioletu, czerwieni i niebieskiego. Dużo niebieskiego.

\- _Nie. Myślę, że miałem wystarczająco długi sen._

Mikasa wstaje, a ty zaraz za nią, wciąż jednak mając dziwnie przyciszone zmysły. Przecierasz oczy, szepcząc:

\- _O czym to ja śniłem?_

I wtedy to czujesz. Słone, świeże powietrze. Wiatr szargający włosami. Piasek. Gwiazdy. Szok. Wolność.

Ocean.

Strach przyćmiewa ci zmysły, ręce zaczynają drżeć, a ty kręcisz głową, próbując pozbyć się wszechogarniającej nadziei, satysfakcji. Co się z tobą dzieje? Jesteś chory?

Przyjaciółka odwraca się do ciebie, jej włosy powiewają. Delikatną twarz wykrzywia zaniepokojenie.

\- _Eren... Dlaczego płaczesz?_

Dotykasz z szokiem policzka, czując na palcach wilgoć. Poddajesz się emocjom, a te zalewają cię ogromną falą. Potykasz się.

Sekundy jednak mijają, a fala uczuć opuszcza cię, pozostawiając tylko ogromną radość. Jaki jest jej powód? Potrząsasz głową, choć uczucie czegoś ważnego wypełnia cię. Przebłyski gwiazd, tytanów, wody i słońca znikają, powoli kojąc twoją duszę.

Daj spokój, myślisz z irytacją, bo zachowujesz się jak dziecko. To tylko sen.

Jeszcze przecierasz oczy, ruszając za przyjaciółką, a z każdym krokiem sen opuszcza cię, mgliście osadzając się na drzewie i kwiatach dookoła.

(Zapominasz.)

(Ale gdy Kolosalny Tytan niszczy Mur, tytani zajmują kolejne tereny i okropny stwór chwyta twoją matkę, oprócz rozpaczy i wściekłości, w zakątkach umysłu czujesz coś jeszcze – jakbyś to już kiedyś widział.)


End file.
